Freedom
by PrincessofEarth
Summary: Arabella Salvatore is in Mystic Falls ! She will reunite with her brothers , best friends , enemies and HUSBAND. Read her story please ! SUCK AT SUMMARIES !
1. Chapter 1

Hi EVERYBODY !

I am PrincessOfEarth and this is the story of Arabella Salvatore !

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters except of the characters I have made up in my own messed up head.

Bella P.O.V

( After Edward left Bella in the forest )

You know what , I should be given an Oscar for BEST ACTRESS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD ! Not only did I fool people to believe I'm human I made a whole town believe I was in love with the god Edward Cullen. But now I am free because he just left me in the middle of the forest thinking I was human. Oh , you guys now might've recognize me as Bella Swan a pathetic , dependable , self-conscious , clumsy and weak human but truth is that was all a lie yep see I was never in love with Edward Cullen I was just pretending because I was bored. My real maiden name is actually Arabella Salvatore I am a traditional vampire ( a species that is stronger than cold ones and also much faster ) and I am the total opposite of Bella Swan. One I am not clumsy , shy or pathetic and I actually have good taste in fashion. I have two brothers and I am 165 years old ( authors note : is that their real age I checked in the internet and it said 165 ). I have two best friends called Katerina Petrova and Adara Lapila who are basically the same personality as me and well yeah. I also don't have brown hair or brown eyes yep I have long wavy black hair that reaches mid-back and green eyes with specks of ice blue in them. I am what you consider beautiful but not in the innocent way. When people see my appearance they think I am hard core and a mean girl. Wait enough of me …. I am going to go to Mystic Falls to reunite with my brothers ( Damon and Stefan ) because I know KitKat changed them.

Wait I have to change my clothes I am not going to go somewher

e out of Forks wearing this. So I went to my little wardrobe in the Swans Household and went to the very back which is where my true clothes are safely hidden. I quickly put on dark jeans , grey top that hugs the upper part of my body , brown belt , leather jacket and knee high leather boots ( AN : want a picture in polyvore ? ). I took a quick look in the mirror and wrote a note saying sorry and all that crap with a I don't want you to find me to Charlie and quickly ran to the airport. I took a plane 2 hours after to Mystic Falls and got there at 8pm.

I need to get to Mystic Grill I know they will be there but I reminded myself I needed to get a car. So I went to a sports car dealer they have there and bought myself a gallardo lp560-4 bicolore in orange. I drove to Mystic Grill and used some of my powers to make the wind push the door as I walk in with my hair flying because of the wind.

I saw a group of friends and I immediately smelt my brothers scent so I walked up and I said

" Miss me brothers ? "

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks )

e out of Forks wearing this. So I went to my little wardrobe in the Swans Household and went to the very back which is where my true clothes are safely hidden. I quickly put on dark jeans , grey top that hugs the upper part of my body , brown belt , leather jacket and knee high leather boots ( AN : want a picture in polyvore ? ). I took a quick look in the mirror and wrote a note saying sorry and all that crap with a I don't want you to find me to Charlie and quickly ran to the airport. I took a plane 2 hours after to Mystic Falls and got there at 8pm.

I need to get to Mystic Grill I know they will be there but I reminded myself I needed to get a car. So I went to a sports car dealer they have there and bought myself a gallardo lp560-4 bicolore in orange. I drove to Mystic Grill and used some of my powers to make the wind push the door as I walk in with my hair flying because of the wind.

I saw a group of friends and I immediately smelt my brothers scent so I walked up and I said

" Miss me brothers ? "


	2. Chapter 2

Damon P.O.V

SO , there I was sitting down listening to Stefan's boring friends talk about plans to protect the people of Mystic Falls. I pretended to listen but my mind was somewhere else , my mind was remembering my sister. She was beautiful , people called her the beauty of the town she had suitors lining up but she never looked at them twice. When she was 18 she disappeared and sadly her last days weren't spent with me because I was still in the army but people said the day she disappeared she said goodbye to everyone making people think that either she did suicide or just ran away. Our father didn't care he acted like he was sad but Stefan and I knew better. My thoughts were suddenly pulled away by a feminine voice saying "miss me brothers ? " I turned around and saw my sister standing there in all her awesomeness ( although I would never admit it to her ).

" Ara is that you? " I asked

" No , it's Santa " Ara replied in a sarcastic tone

I didn't say anything back that reply was what she would reply so I hugged her but didn't say anything. She hugged me back stronger than I expected until I was gasping for breaths.

" How are you here " I asked her cause that was all I could probably do now.

" What no ' I miss you so much ' but if you really want to know remember that time when I disappeared I really didn't, I found a vampire that became my best friend and I asked her to turn me. "She told and I got angry.

" You chose this life I know it's a blessing but why did you leave ! You didn't even say goodbye to me ! And overall you are selfish to just leave like that !" I yelled earning practically the whole Mystic Grill stares.

" Me ! Selfish ? " Ara yelled louder than me " WOW ! You never really replied did you ? I was worried ! And why I chose to change is because a lot of stuff was happening ! I got fuc**n raped by some guy I yelled so loud but no one heard. And then I found out I was pregnant but soon got a miscarriage! But you weren't there! You were to busy trying to make father proud and trying too woo girls! "

I was shocked she went through all that and nobody knew. I don't know what to say so an awkward silence was born.

Then Stefan suddenly said " Umm….. It's probably not the best time but I am your brother and I didn't hug you yet " with a pout that just looks ridiculous.

" AWW , sorry ! How is my baby bro doing ? Do you have a girlfriend ? Tell me everything ? I missed you so much ! " She cooed.

" Haha , I am actually great there is some major problems and yes I do have a girlfriend you can meet her right now ! I miss you to ! " Stefan replied embarrassed.

Of course she would do that …

" Hi I am Elena . I never knew Damon and Stefan had a sister ! Well now they have 2 of the most important women in their world. " Elena said with jealousy and a snobbish tone.

Even if she is like that I love her apart of me thought it was because she was an exact copy of Katherine but another part of me liked her because she was well Elena.

" Important ?! Ha ! I have 2 important women but only 1 is here and her name is Arabella the other one is my mother " I replied in my usual ' I don't care ' voice.

I love her wait like her but I don't want her to know that I love her because I just wanted her to know that I was attracted to her. Even if I hated my brother I couldn't do this to him.

Bella P.O.V

Wow this girl is a work of art isn't she ! It's weird because I'm really hating this girl and she's an exact replica of my best friend.

"


End file.
